Stepmom
by mersgran.foy
Summary: Kematian Astoria Malfoy membuat Draco Malfoy sangat berkabung sekaligus kebingungan dengan sikap Scorpius yang semakin hari makin dingin dan tidak peduli pada kesehatannya. Ditengah-tengah kesedihan yang sedang melanda keluarga Malfoy, Hermione Granger datang kekehidupan Draco dan bersedia membantunya. Menjadi istri sekaligus ibu atas permintaan Lucius dan Narcissa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Haiii! Ini FF DraMione pertama gue. Oke, gue tau kalo gua terlambat. Ini udah taun berapa dan gue baru buat /lupakan/. Pokoknya, enjoy+fav+follow+review ya!**_

_**Disclaimer : all Harry Potter charaters belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kecuali karakter ciptaan gue, keseluruhan plot/jalan cerita murni punya gue**_

_**Warning : OOC, gajeness, dramaness, typo(s) bertebaran, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**_

_**Rated : T. But 'lil bit M**_

_**Summary : Kematian Astoria Malfoy membuat Draco Malfoy sangat berkabung sekaligus kebingungan dengan sikap Scorpius yang semakin hari makin dingin dan tidak peduli pada kesehatannya akibat kematian ibunya. Ditengah-tengah kesedihan yang sedang melanda keluarga Malfoy, Hermione Granger datang kekehidupan Draco dan bersedia membantunya. Menjadi istri sekaligus ibu atas permintaan kedua senior Malfoy, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. **_

_**Don't like don't read!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Kematian Astoria Malfoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Astoria mengambil napas sebanyak apapun yang dia bisa sambil mengelus pelan kepala Scorpius yang sedang mengubur kepalanya dileher ibunya sambil menangis sesegukan.<p>

"Scorp sayang, sudah cukup menangisnya." Ucap Astoria lembut sambil terus mengelus kepala Scorpius.

Daphne Greengrass sedang duduk didepan Astoria yang terbaring lemah dibangsal tempat tidur dengan keponakkan pertamanya yang berusia 4 tahun. Astoria tahu kenapa Daphne tidak menangis tersedu-sedu seperti Scorpius dan ibu mereka ataupun menangis tertahan seperti Hermione, Draco dan Narcissa. Air mata Daphne seperti sudah kering dan habis, sesedih atau sesakit hati apapun dirinya setelah Blaise Zabini mengkhianatinya. Tidak pernah ada air mata keluar dari sana sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu kecuali saat wanita itu sedang menguap lebar.

Astoria memeluk tubuh Scorpius dan menoleh pada Daphne, mencoba tersenyum walaupun terlihat gagal, terlihat seperti rintihan menahan sakit. "Daph, yang kutakut dan sedihkan bukanlah masalah aku akan mati dan menginggalkan dunia ini. Tapi," Astoria berhenti sebentar sambil mengecup puncak kepala putranya, air mata mulai mengalir dati pelupuk matanya, "tapi, yang kukhawatirkan adalah Savannah, dan Scorpius yang harus tumbuh tanpa ibu."

Daphne menggenggam tangan Astoria, mencoba menguatkan adiknya. "Kau hebat, Tori. Kau adalah istri, ibu, anak dan adik yang hebat. Kau harus kuat, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Kau harus kuat."

"Andai saja masih ada harapan. Dan, Hermione," panggil Astoria. Hermione berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu terisak. "Kau sahabat terbaik, Mione. Kau selalu yang paling berani dan hanya kau selalu melindungiku dari saat aku kelas lima." Ucap Astoria dengan suara serak.

Air mata Hermione jatuh. Dadanya sesak. Melihat sahabatnya sedang meregang nyawa dihadapannya benar-benar tidak normal.

"Jangan berpikir kalau sihir bisa menyembuhkanku sekarang, Hermy." Astoria terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, berjanjilah padaku, Mione. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga Scorpius, Savannah, dan juga... Draco."

Hermione mengangguk. "Akan ku jaga mereka, Tori." Hermione mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Astoria dan berbisik, "Pergilah kalau memang ini sudah waktunya. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini lagi, Tori."

"Belum bisa. Ada satu hal lagi." Astoria menoleh kearah kanan, ketempat Draco sedang berdiri dengan mata memerah. "Draco.."

Draco menggenggam tangan Astoria dan menaruh dagunya didahi wanita itu. Napas Astoria melemah, dia menarik napas sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menatap suaminya yang sedang terisak diatasnya.

"Draco.." Panggil Astoria lagi.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya, menatap istrinya. "Ya, Tori?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Dan selamanya. Walaupun aku sudah tidak ada lagi nanti, kumohon biarkan aku tetap ada dihatimu yang paling dalam. Walaupun kau sudah menemukan wanita lain nantinya yang akan menjadi penggantiku." Ucap Astoria.

Draco menggeleng, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Tori. Lebih dari yang kau tahu dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau akan tetap menjadi bagian paling berharga dalam hidupku. Dalam hatiku, kau akan selalu memiliki tempat spesial." Astoria kembali mencoba tersenyum, "Kupercayakan Scorpius dan Savy padamu.. Termasuk Hermione."

"Pasti, Love. Kulakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka." Jawabnya lembut.

"Dan Mum dan Mum Narcissa," Astoria mulai menarik napas, "terima kaih telah menjadi ibu dan ibu mertua terbaik didunia."

Napas Astoria tercekat. Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya. Dan mengulang terus prosesnya itu. Astoria menggenggam kuat tangan Hermione. "Aku sayang padamu, Tori. Semoga kau tenang disana." Bisik Hermione.

Draco menggendong Scorpius dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak sanggup melihat istrinya sedang meregang nyawa disana.

Astoria menutup matanya perlahan, monitor disamping Daphne yang sedang terduduk kaku dengan wajah pucat itu mulai berbunyi tak beraturan. Cepat, lambat, cepat, lambat, cepat, lambat, dan kemudian...menghilang.

Suara tangisan Scorpius menghiasi ruangan yang sunyi itu. Suara memekakkan dari monitor itu membuat punggung Draco bergetar hebat.

Draco menangis. Scorpius menangis. Semua orang menangis kecuali Daphne yang masih terduduk kaku dan wajahnya masih pucat.

Scorpius masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat ibunya meninggal tepat didepan matanya dan ayahnya yang sedang terpuruk. Ditambah dengan bayi berumur satu hari bernama Savy yang kondisinya juga tidak sepenuhnya sehat akibat operasi sesar yang menyebabkan Astoria meninggal.

Draco masih saja menangis sementara Hermione sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan dingin Astoria dan menggendong Scorpius untuk menenangkan anak itu.

Keluarga itu hancur tanpa Astoria. Tak ada lagi sahabat, anak, adik, istri sekaligus ibu yang bisa menggantikan Astoria dihati mereka.

Ucapan Astoria kembali terngiang ditelinga Hermione. Tekad Hermione sudah bulat. Dia akan menjaga Savy dan Scorpius, termasuk Draco.

Apapun pengorbannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Feelnya dapet gak? Semoga aja dapet ya;) Jujur, gue gak bakat bulis adegan sedih dan gak tau nih FF bakal berhasil ato enggak. Yang pasti, ini FF bakal gue tamatin. <strong>

**Jangan lupa review ya! Dan sampai ketemu dichapie 2:)**

**Love, **

**Merossa:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi ketemu lagi sama author kece sebadai ini hahaha: v enjoy aja yaa :)))**_

_**Disclaimer : all Harry Potter charaters belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kecuali karakter ciptaan gue, keseluruhan plot/jalan cerita murni punya gue**_

_**Warning : OOC, gajeness, dramaness, typo(s) bertebaran, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**_

_**Nilai: T. Tapi 'lil bit M**_

_**Summary : Kematian Astoria Malfoy membuat Draco Malfoy sangat berkabung sekaligus kebingungan dengan sikap Scorpius yang semakin hari makin dingin dan tidak peduli pada kesehatannya akibat kematian ibunya. Ditengah-tengah kesedihan yang sedang melanda keluarga Malfoy, Hermione Granger datang kekehidupan Draco dan bersedia membantunya. Menjadi istri sekaligus ibu atas permintaan kedua senior Malfoy, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy.**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Permohonan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesosok pria dengan rambut pirang platina sedang mengelus-elus punggung bergetar milik putra tunggalnya, Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

Draco mengerang frustasi. Kematian Astoria ternyata juga sangat berpengaruh pada mental Scorpius, ditambah usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda, Scorpius bisa trauma!

"Shhh.. Scorp, ibumu tidak akan tenang kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini." Bisik Draco sambil terus mengelus punggung mungil itu. "Kau masih punya aku, grandma dan juga grandpa Malfoy. Kau tidak sendiri."

Scorpius menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia menatap Draco dengan mata abu-abu yang berair dan memerah. "Mum pasti sangat membenciku sampai-sampai dia meninggalkanku, Dad. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi! Bilang padanya kalau aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku dan tidak ingin dia pergi."

"Scorp, tenanglah.." Bisik Draco lagi. "Percayalah, ibumu mencintaimu, aku juga mencintai kau dan ibumu. Tapi, takdir sudah berkehendak. Kau harus melepasnya pergi." Bisik Draco lagi.

Isak-isak tangis terus terdengar di Malfoy Manor. Narcissa menangis terus seharian penuh dan Scorpius tidak ada beda jauhnya. Termasuk para peri rumah yang sedih kehilangan nyonya mereka akibat melahirkan anak mereka yang kedua. Seorang bayi mungil yang sangat cantik dengan wajah yang sangat menyerupai ibunya sedang bergerak tidak nyaman digendongan Draco.

Savannah Astorine Malfoy atau biasa yang sering disebut Savy, bayi mungil yang menjadi peninggalan paling berharga dan satu-satunya yang menjadi jiplakan paling sempurna dari Astoria, istrinya.

"Draco sayang .." Panggil Narcissa yang sedang tersenyum sedih sambil berjalan kearahnya. "Kau butuh bantuan? Mengurus bayi adalah hal yang sulit, Draco."

Draco tersenyum kaku, "Ya, Mum. Kau benar. Apalagi setelah meninggalnya Astoria, aku merasa tidak pantas hidup lagi. Ini terlalu rumit."

"Kau pantas hidup. Scorpius dan Savy membutuhkanmu, Draco. Kau ayah mereka. Orang tua mereka. Hanya kau yang bisa mengurus mereka, menceritakan kisahmu, dan menceritakan kepada Savy bagaimana hebatnya perjuangan ibunya saat melahirkannya sampai harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Mereka membutuhkanmu dan jangan pernah putus asa, Draco." Narcissa mengelus kepala putra semata wayangnya dengan sayang.

Draco berusaha menahan tangisnya hingga matanya memerah, "Kau benar, Mum. Kau benar..."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kubantu? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Narcissa.

Draco tersenyum, "Aku rasa aku butuh seorang baby sitter yang bisa mengurus Scorp dan Savy saat aku bekerja. Mungkin kau bisa menjaga mereka, tapi, kita juga membutuhkan tenaga ekstra."

Narcissa mengangguk-angguk. "Kau benar. Apa kau ingin aku mencarikannya untukmu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Terima kasih, Mum." Ucap Draco sambil meremas pundak ibunya pelan.

Narcissa menyeringai, "Kurasa, aku memiliki calon yang cocok."

* * *

><p>Suara ketukan pintu terdengar samar-samar. Narcissa membuka pintu rumah Malfoy Manor sambil tersenyum hangat, diikuti oleh suaminya, Lucius Malfoy.<p>

Seorang gadis dengan rambut periksa coklat sedang menatap keluarga itu dengan terkejut. "J-jadi kalian?"

Narcissa mengangguk dan menarik tangan Hermione Granger dengan lembut, mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam. "Silahkan duduk, Miss Granger."

Hermione menatap Narcissa lagi dengan tatapan terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Narcissa selembut dan bagaimna bisa keluarga ini memperbolehkan seorang penyihir keturunan Muggle masuk kedalam Malfoy Manor?!

Hermione duduk disofa itu dan meremas jari-jarinya, gugup. "Ada apa anda memanggil saya untuk datang, Mistress Malfoy?"

"Aku—bukan kami, membutuhkan bantuanmu, Miss Granger. Kematian Astoria membuat Draco benar-benar frustasi dengan hal itu, Miss Granger. Ditambah sikap putranya, Scorpius yang tidak peduli lagi dengan kesehatannya dan kerewelan bayi yang baru lahir, Savannah. Draco tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jelas Narcissa panjang lebar.

Hermione menunduk dan kembali meremas jari-jarinya. "Jadi, maksud anda, saya harus menjadi baby sitter dari anak-anak Mal—Draco?"

Lucius kini yang menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan baby sitter, Miss Granger. Awalnya Draco menginginkan seorang baby sitter. Tapi, menurut saya itu tidak cukup untuk membantu Draco. Mental Scopius benar-benar sudah terpengaruh akan kejadian ini, Miss Granger. Ditambah dengan seorang bay—"

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara melengking khas nak kecil. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang memeluk kaki Narcissa dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Hei Scorp. Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Lucius sambil menggendong tubuh mungil anak itu.

Scorpius terisak pelan, "Mummy. Mummy. Dimana Mummy?! Dimana Mummy-ku?!"

Hermione terkesiap melihat pemandangan itu. Mental Scorpius benar-benar sudah terpengaruh dan terluka cukup dalam. Anak itu sudah trauma dengan kematian ibunya diumur segini muda dan itu pasti akan sangat berpengaruh pada pertumbuhannya.

Narcissa menghela napas pelan sambil memberi tatapan memohon pada Hermione. Lucius masih mencoba menenangkan Scorpius yang sedang menangis.

Hermione bimbang. Sebelum Hermione akan membuka mulut, suara tangisan bayi dari bagian belakang rumah ini.

"Maaf atas kekacauan ini, Miss Granger. Draco sedang pergi dan saya permisi sebentar." Narcissa langsung berlari kedalam dan terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka dibelakang.

Lucius tersenyum miris, "Inilah yang sedang terjadi, Miss Granger. Maka dari itu, saya sangat memohon pada anda. Bersediakah anda menjadi istri dari Draco dan ibu tiri dari anak-anak? Saya memohon pada anda bukan sebagai tuan. Tapi, sebagai ayah. Ayah yang ingin melihat putra satu-satunya bahagia kembali. Draco benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Dia seperti tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi. Dan anda, Miss Granger. Hanya andalah satu-satunya harapan saya. Bisakah anda membantu saya untuk membahagiakan putra saya kembali? Saya tidak meminta lebih, hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum dengan bahagia saja, saya akan sangat berterima kasih pada anda, Miss Granger."

Hermione memijat pelipisnya, pusing. Suara tangisan Savy berhenti seiring waktu dan Scorpius juga sudah tertidur akibat kelelahan menangis. Hanya ada Lucius dan Narcissa yang sedang menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang masih sama, memohon.

Seketika Hemione menyadari kalau mata Lucius berkaca-kaca.

"Saya.." Hermione menatap sepasang Malfoy senior itu dengan tatapan ragu. "Saya.. Saya akan membantu kalian, Mister dan Mistress Malfoy. Membantu kalian untuk membuat Draco memiliki harapan hidup lagi."

Narcissa langsung menangis bahagia dan memeluk Hermione dengan erat. Kedua Malfoy senior itu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hermione.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu, Draco mendengar samar-samar pembicaraan ketiga manusia itu. Dalam kegelapan, Draco tersenyum miris dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

**_"Granger, apa hal bodoh yang baru saja kau lakukan?"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oke, ini aneh. Tapi, kasih review dong. hehehe<em>**

**_Sampai jumpa di chapie 3:))_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke, gue tau gue lama ngupdate ini chapter. Tugas menumpuk kayak sampah plus juga sekolah menyiksaku:') **

**Nah, aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak kepada kalian yang udah mau review, follow dan fav3 lopek lopek deh sama kalian muah muah:* **

**Dan aku mau minta maaf sama beberapa review yang gak sempet aku bales. Balesannya bakalan ada dibawah, oke;) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : all Harry Potter charaters belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kecuali karakter ciptaan gue, keseluruhan plotjalan cerita murni punya gue**_

_**Warning : OOC, gajeness, dramaness, typo(s) bertebaran, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**_

_**Nilai: T. Tapi 'lil bit M**_

_**Summary : Kematian Astoria Malfoy membuat Draco Malfoy sangat berkabung sekaligus kebingungan dengan sikap Scorpius yang semakin hari makin dingin dan tidak peduli pada kesehatannya akibat kematian ibunya. Ditengah-tengah kesedihan yang sedang melanda keluarga Malfoy, Hermione Granger datang kekehidupan Draco dan bersedia membantunya. Menjadi istri sekaligus ibu atas permintaan kedua senior Malfoy, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. **_

**_**Don't like, don't read!**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3 : Kepastian<br>****

* * *

><p><strong>TOK TOK...! <strong>

Suara pintu yang diketuk itu membuat Hermione terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia mengucek mata _hazel_nya pelan dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Tapi, ketukan pintu itu semakin keras, lebih terdengar seperti gedoran. "Dasar tidak sabaran," gerutunya kesal. "Ya aku segera datang!"

Pintu didepannya terbuka, pria tinggi yang masih dengan setelan jas kerja dengan rambut pirang platina dan mata abu-abunya terlihat disana. Ekspresi wajahnya kaku dan dingin, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tidak akan mau menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Oh hai, Malfoy!" sapa Hermione dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat. "Ada ap-"

Draco mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta gadis itu untuk berhenti bicara. "Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk eh, Granger? Dimana sopan santunmu kepada tamu?" Draco tertawa kaku sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Hermione dengan santai.

Hermione mendengus kesal. Kalau saja yang datang bukanlah si _Ferret _sialan itu, Hermione pasti akan menendang orang itu keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi, dia harus sabar menghadapi ini setelah mengingat Draco masih berkabung. "Kau mau minum? Teh? Kopi? Atau wiski api?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi denganmu."

"Oke. Lalu, ada apa kau jauh-jauh datang kesini, eh?" Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja diruang tengah.

Draco tersenyum sinis, "Kurasa kita -aku dan kau- perlu bicara. Sekarang juga."

Mendadak Hermione sulit bernapas. Tatapan mata Draco yang dingin dan menusuk benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu. Perasaannya tidak enak, seperti tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini bahkan sebelum laki-laki itu memulainya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita bicara?" tanya Draco, masih dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Hermione mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Draco duduk disofa tanpa disuruh dengan tenang dan kembali menatap Hermione.

Hermione meremas tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Awalnya, Draco bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar bagi Hermione. Tapi sekarang, Ia sedang duduk dihadapan mantan suami sahabatnya, Ia benar-benar ingin mengubur kepalanya dalam-dalam saat ini juga dibandingkan harus ditatap Draco dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Ja... Jadi kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ini soal pembicaraanmu dengan orang tuaku dua hari yang lalu." jawabnya dengan bosan dan lelah.

"Soal..." Hermione menarik napas dalam. Kenapa mengucapkan kata 'pernikahan' saja sangat sulit untuk keluar dari mulutnya?! Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya yang masih tersisa, Hermione melanjutkan kata-katanya. "... Per... pernikahan itu?"

Draco mengangguk kaku. Hermione bergidik ngeri, kenapa tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya menjadi kelam dan mengerikan?! Apa ada kata-katanya yang salah dan tidak sepantasnya diucapkan?!

"Kenapa tatapanmu begitu? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hermione panik.

Tubuh Draco mendadak tegang. "Aku mencintai Astoria, Granger. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Tak akan pernah ada, siapapun itu, yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu, oke?"

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang 'aku tahu itu' sementara kau sedang mencoba menjadi pengganti Astoria?! Baru sebulan. Baru sebulan Astoria meninggalkan kita semua dan kau mengkhianatinya sekarang?! Aku yakin Astoria pasti sangat kecewa padamu sekarang." Napas Draco naik-turun tak terkendali sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dengar, Malfoy," Hermione terlihat kesal, "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang hal ini."

Draco tertawa kaku, "Tentu aku tahu. Kau mencalonkan dirimu menjadi 'istri' dan 'ibu tiri' dariku dan anak-anakku. Kau pikir kau bisa menggantikan Astoria dihatiku dan hati mereka?!" cibirnya sinis. "Kalau kau memang ingin menikah dan punya anak-anak secara instan, kau bisa cari duda dengan dua anak yang lain. Jangan aku dan anak-anakku."

Hermione terdiam. Rasa amarah benar-benar berhasil menguasai dirinya hingga tubuhnya bergetar dan harus mengepalkan tangan sekuat-kuatnya untuk menahan segala amarahnya yang sudah ingin keluar. "Tutup mulutmu."

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan?" ejek Draco.

"Kau pikir mudah mencari wanita lain yang mencintai anak-anakmu dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak akan menyiksa mereka dikemudian hari?"

"Kau membicarakan siapa? Dirimu?" tanya Draco, masih dengan sinis. "Kau kira semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkan seorang istri baru yang bisa mengisi hatiku lagi dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati tanpa memikirkan segala harta yang kumiliki?" Wajah Draco mengeras. "Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Granger. Kuingatan sekali lagi, ini bukan urusanmu. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku dan anak-anakku. Dan itu semua bisa kulakukan tanpa bantuanmu!"

"Ini urusanku. Tori sudah menitipkan Scorpius dan Savy padaku. Aku harus memastikan mereka baik-baik saja tanpa ada satupun luka tubuh mereka. Sekecil apapun itu." bantah Hermione. "Ditambah dengan Scorpius yang sikapnya seperti itu, kau tidak peduli padanya? Kau hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Kau pikir aku mau sepertimu? Hanya duduk diam dan bersantai sambil menikmati sore yang indah dengan teh manis hangat digenggamanku. Aku masih punya hati nurani tahu!"

"Berhenti memojokkanku."

Hermione mengerang, "Yang kulakukan bukanlah memojokkanmu. Justru aku ingin membantumu."

Draco kembali tertawa sinis dan kembali duduk disofa dihadapan Hermione. "Membantuku? Menawarkan diri untuk menikahiku agar kau bisa menjaga anak-anakku seperti permintaan orang tuaku?"

Hermione terdiam.

Walaupun dia sudah menyetujui permintaan Lucius dan Narcissa, tetap saja, dia masih ragu. Menikah bukanlah rencananya. Apalagi menikahi _ferret _dihadapannya itu yang merupakan mantan suami sahabatnya.

"Tidak kan?" Terdengar lagi suara putus asa Draco. "Sudahlah, Granger. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Permintaan gila orang tuaku tidak berarti apapun untukmu, ya kan? Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang dan kumohon, jangan pernah berpikir gila lagi." ucap Draco sambil beranjak menuju pintu keluar sambil membenarkan jasnya.

Otak dan hatinya berargumen. Otaknya berkata kalau dia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi, hatinya berkata kalau dia harus melakukan hal ini. Hanya ini cara satu-satunya untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan Astoria. Hanya ada satu kesempatan dan inilah kesempatannya.

"Baiklah, kita menikah." Hermione menutup kedua matanya, "Demi Scorpius, Savy dan... Astoria."

Draco berbalik cepat, matanya melebar. Terkejut. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kita menikah. Aku setuju dengan permintaan kedua orang tuamu. Hanya demi Scorpius, Savy dan Astoria. Hanya dei menjaga kedua anak-anakmu dari segala macam bahaya dan aku rela menikah denganmu. Aku setuju."

Draco menggeleng cepat, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau hal ini tidak nyata. "Kau sudah tidak waras."

Hermione menunduk sambil meremas jari-jarinya kuat-kuat. "Hanya ini, Malfoy. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Astoria. Hanya menikah. Setelah itu, biarkan aku tinggal dirumahmu dan menjaga anak-anakmu. Kau memang benar. Aku sudah tidak waras. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan demi memenuhi janjiku pada Astoria. Menjaga Scorpius dan Savy."

Draco menggigiti bibir bawahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat pucat. Ucapan Hermione ada benarnya. Alasannya cukup masuk akal untuk membiarkan laki-laki itu menikahi Hermione. Hanya demi Scorpius, Savy dan Astoria.

Terdengar suara Draco menghela napas dengan frustasi. "Kau yakin tentang hal ini? Masa depanmu tidak akan secerah dulu lagi. Kau harus diam dirumah dan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Apalagi, pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan suci. Tidak boleh dipermainkan."

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku yakin. Apapun demi janjiku kepada Astoria."

* * *

><p>Seorang laki-laki dengan mata hijau berkaca mata, lengkap dengan tanda kontroversial didahinya sedang menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau akan menikah? Dengan Malfoy?"<p>

Hermione mengangguk pasrah.

"Tapi kenapa, Mione? Apa tidak ada laki-laki lain didunia ini sehingga kau harus menikahi Malfoy?" tanya Harry lagi, tak sabaran.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu, Harry." Hermione menghela napas pelan. "Aku harus menepati janjiku kepada Astoria. Janji untuk menjaga Scorpius dan Savannah. Keadaan Scorpius sekarang sangatlah buruk. Dia tidak mau makan seharian terakhir kali aku datang. Bahkan, dia masih mencari-cari dimana ibunya. Scorpius hanyalah anak berusia 4 tahun yang harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan menyedihkan. Ibunya meninggal tepat didepan matanya." Hermione berhenti untuk mengambil napas, lalu malanjutkannya lagi. "Dia trauma, Harry. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya seperti itu. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar anak itu kembali seceria dulu saat ibunya masih ada untuknya. Ditambah sekarang ada bayi yang harus hidup tanpa figur seorang ibu. Malfoy pastilah sangat kesulitan mengurus dua anak kecil."

Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh simpati. "Kau hebat, Mione. Kau rela mengorbankan masa depanmu demi mereka. Aku pasti mendukung niatmu ini. Pasti."

"Terima kasih, Harry."

Mendadak wajah Harry gelisah. "Tapi, aku khawatir dengan Ron. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatur emosinya. Kau ingat saat dulu ia tahu kalau kau punya hubungan spesial dengan si Krum itu? Dia hampir meledakkan seluruh Hogwarts! Saat dia mengetahui hal ini, aku ragu kalau dia tidak akan meledakkan bumi."

Senyum Hermione pudar. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada sahabatnya yang satu itu?

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan alasanmu kepada Ron. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti kok."

Hermione tersenyum girang, "Harry, kaulah penyelamatku!"

"Dan kau sahabatku." lanjut Harry sambil membalas senyuman Hermione. "Uh-oh. Kurasa aku harus ke _The Burrow_ sekarang. Aku harus menjemput Ginny. Kau mau ikut? Kurasa, Ginny harus tahu tentang hal ini."

Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil nyengir. "Memangnya aku punya pilihan selain ikut dengamu, Harry?"

"Aku tak sabar melihat reaksi Ginny nanti saat tahu kau akan menjadi yang baru. Ayo!"

Harry menarik tangan Hermione saat gadis itu sedang terpaku mendengar nama yang akan disandangnya beberapa minggu lagi.

_** ? Terdengar tidak terlalu buruk. Ya kan?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, gimana? Chessy banget kan ya? Heheheh. Jangan lupa review yaaa..<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ini ada balasan dari sedikit review yang belum aku bales : <strong>

**Arino-Meiki : wah makasih udah mau baca+review3 bolehhh bangettt malah kalo mau fav+follow. makasih banyak yaaa **

** nay : kenapa ya? tanya aja sama lucius dan narcissa hahahah.. semoga suka ya ini chapter dan jangan lupa stay tune terus hihihi  
><strong>

**Guest : wah ada tamu wihihihi iya deh, chapter lainnya bakal dipanjangin lagi^^ makasih ya udah mau review + baca  
><strong>

**Guest : bagus ya? wihihi makasih banyakk3 iyaaa pasti dipanjangin lagi kok:))  
><strong>

**yuria malfoy : thank chuuu3 iya ya? aku kemimpi nih si Mione jadi ibu tirinya Scorpius dan tadaaa jadilah ini cerita hhahaha.. tetep baca dan review yaaa.. dan semoga suka sama chapter ini:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nah, sekarang, gue mau nanya pendapat kalian. Gue mau buat cerita baru. Judulnya '<span>How To Be A Real Girl<span>'. Ini ceritanya si Hermione tuh suka sama Draco. Tapi, Draco sama sekali gak ngelirik dia gara-gara dia itu tomboy dan selalu gak peduli sama penampilan dia. Nah, waktu dia tau alasan kenapa si Draco gak ngelirik dia, dia mau ngubah diri dia jadi 'gadis yang sebenarnya' supaya Draco suka sama dia. Dan dalam 10 chapter itu masing-masing berisi tips yang dibaca Hermione tentang bagaimana cara menjadi gadis yang sebenarnya.  
><strong>

**Gimana? Mau aku post enggak chapter 1 nya? Tapi masih coming soon. Nunggu Stepmom tamat dulu baru bakalan aku lanjutin sampe tamat cerita itu. Aku butuh saran kalian! POST ATAU TIDAK POST!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy part ini dan stay cool :)) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** Oke, gue tau kalo gue lama update. Sebernya chapter 4nya udah jadi dari minggu lalu, tapi sialnya, file nya keapus dan gue harus nulis lagi.**

**Nah, dan sesuai kemauan kalian para readers yang mau scene Scormione dibanyakin, chapter dipanjangin, dan juga, bersenang-senanglah kalian soalnya gue kabulin semua permintaan kalian /nari jaipong sambil minim wine/**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : all Harry Potter charaters belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kecuali karakter ciptaan gue, keseluruhan plotjalan cerita murni punya gue**

**Warning : OOC, gajeness, dramaness, typo(s) bertebaran, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

**Nilai: T. Tapi 'lil bit M**

**Summary : Kematian Astoria Malfoy membuat Draco Malfoy sangat berkabung sekaligus kebingungan dengan sikap Scorpius yang semakin hari makin dingin dan tidak peduli pada kesehatannya akibat kematian ibunya. Ditengah-tengah kesedihan yang sedang melanda keluarga Malfoy, Hermione Granger datang kekehidupan Draco dan bersedia membantunya. Menjadi istri sekaligus ibu atas permintaan kedua senior Malfoy, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Tak Terduga<br>**

* * *

><p>Setelah kedatangan mereka ke The Burrow, Hermione dan Harry disambut hangat oleh Molly, sang istri sekaligus ibu dari The Weasleys. Dengan sopan, Hermione menjabat tangan Molly sambil tersenyum hangat.<p>

"Wah kebetulan kau datang, Hermy sayang. Kami baru saja akan makan siang bersama. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Molly saat Hermione dan Harry mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam The Burrow.

"Selamat siang." sapa Hermione sambil menjabat tangan Molly dan semua orang yang ada disana, kecuali Harry, Ron dan Ginny tentu saja. "Tentu . Aku pasti mau ikut kalau kau yang memasak." Molly terkekeh garing. Ginny mengecup pipi kemerahan Hermione akibat kedinginan karena terlalu lama berada diluar yang sedang dilanda salju. Ron mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang dipenuhi krim kearah Hermione, "Halhoo Heramoinehh!"

Hermione mendelik jijik, "Ronald! Tidak baik kalau berbicara sambil makan. Kau bisa tersedak. Menjijikkan tahu!"

Ron tak mengubris satupun ucapan Hermione, masih sibuk dengan tumpukan makanan yang ada dipiringnya. Sementara Ginny mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk disalah satu kursi kosong disampingnya. "Trims Gin."

"Bukan masalah, Mione." ucap Ginny, hangat.

Molly mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan berjalan kearah meja makan. Lalu, menuangkan beberapa sendok sup hangat kemangkuk kecil yang nantinya akan diberikan keHermione.

"Nah, ini untukmu, sayang," ucap Molly sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kecil itu kearah Hermione. Dengan senang hati, Hermione mengambil mangkuk itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja. "Dan oh, hati-hati, supnya masih aga panas. Kau pastinya tidak mau lidahmu terbakar kan."

Hermione tersenyum, "Terima kasih, . Supnya terlihat enak dan sangat harum."

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Kalau begitu, selamat makan semua!"

Acara makan siang berlangsung dengan ramai. Ulah George yang masih saja suka mengerjai orang masih tetap sama, tapi tidak lengkap tanpa Fred. Lalu suara tangisan Louis, putra Fleur dan Bill yang baru lahir. Dan juga cekikikan Ginny dan Hermione ikut menggema diruangan itu.

"Jadi Mione, kapan kau akan menikah? Ron dan Lavender akan menikah minggu depan. Cuma tinggal kau yang belum." ucap Ginny sambil sibuk berkutat memotongi daging sapi panggangnya.

Hermione terdiam. Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Harry menatap Hermione dengan tatapan was-was.

"Ginny!" seru Harry.

Ginny terkejut, "M-mione? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Hermione menggeleng kaku. "Eh? Engh.. Aku.." Hermione tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kemampuannya dalam berbicara, membuatnya berhenti sebentar untuk memikirkan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal yang sekarang sedang berkeliaran bebas diotaknya.

"Kau oke?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Aku oke, Gin. Aku hanya agak terkejut kok. Aku lupa kalau minggu depan Ron dan Lavender akan menikah. " jawab Hermione sambil mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang ikut lomba maraton.

Ginny memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ternyata dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat ya. Hermione Granger jadi seorang pelupa sekarang."

"Ginny, jangan bicara seperti itu kepada Mione. Lagipula, dia akan menikah. Aku bisa pastikan itu." ucap Harry.

Ginny menatap Harry dengan tatapan penuh selidik, "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu sih Harry?"

Harry tersentak. Dalam hati, ia merutuki mulut bodohnya. Ia hampir saja membocorkan rahasia Hermione dan dirinya.

"Engh.. Itu.. Aku.. Aku pokoknya yakin saja." ucap Harry gelagapan. "Iya kan, Mione?"

Hermione hanya tertawa kaku.

Tanpa sadar, semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik kepada gerak gerik Hermione dan Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione menarik napas pelan, "Kau hampir saja membocorkan hal itu, Harry." bisiknya.<p>

Mereka sedang berada dihalaman belakang The Burrow sambil duduk santai dipinggir sungai.

"Maaf." ucap Harry, nadanya menyiratkan penyesalan. "Dan Hermione?"

"Ya?"

Harry menatap Hermione ragu-ragu, "Kapan kau akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Ginny dan yang lain? Cepat atau lambat, mereka harus tahu. Terutama Ron. Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi."

Lagi-lagi, Hermione menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak tau, Harry. Yang pasti, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Kits cari waktu yang tepat saja dan aku harap mereka bisa mengerti tentang hal ini."

"Ya. Semoga," Harry mengangguk kalem sambil menggenggam tangan Hermione, memberi semangat pada gadis itu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dengan rambut merah panjang khas keluarga Weasley dan perut buncit akibat hamil tua mendengar percakapan keduanya. Ginny Potter. Air mata terjatuh kepipi putihnya lalu ia berlari. Meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione dan tak memperdulikan kehamilannya itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah pulang dari The Burrow, Hermione langsung pulang kerumahnya yang berada diLondon dan melemparkan dirinya kekasur. Lelah.<p>

Berdiri selama dua jam dihalte bus benar-benar membuat punggung Hermione hampir patah. Ditambah dengan sikap Ginny yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan cuek membuatnya pusing. Tapi, Hermione tak mengubrisnya.

Mungkin itu hanya pengaruh dari hormon kehamilan Ginny, pikirnya.

Hermione memejambkan kedua Mara hazelnya, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja bayangan Hermione tentang Draco dan segala hal yang menyangkut tentangnya memenuhi otaknya. Termasuk reaksi Ron nantinya. Terbayang bagaimana nantinya Ron akan berteriak histeris dan mengakatakan, **_"Kau sinting ya, Mione? Kau akan menikahi si ferret pirang itu? Demi Merlin! Apa tidak ada laki-laki lain ya sehingga kau harus menikah dengannya? Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana nanti namamu berubah menjadi Hermione Malfoy? Bukan Hermione Granger lagi? Dan pikirkan hal gila lainnya yang akan terjadi padamu nanti. Bagaimana kalau kau nanti akan memakai rok ketat setiap harinya, bersikap sopan layaknya seorang 'Malfoy', dan bagaimana kalau nanti kau kemana-mana harus memakai payung norak dan memakai sarung tangan berenda yang menjijikkan?!"_**

Hermione terkekeh membayangkan hal itu.

Sore itu, Hermione benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Dan maka dari itu, ia melakukan kebiasaannya; membaca majalah sambil meyantap es krim rasa vanilla dikasur untuk membunuh waktu waktu yang membosankan. Dan saat pesan dari Draco yang dikirimkan melalui burung hantu elang milik keluarga Malfoy yang memberitahukan kalau Hermione harus bertemu deman ibunya dan makan malam di Malfoy Manor untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang perihal pernikahan mereka, dan entah bagaimana hal itu membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur.

Panik melanda Hermione dan tiba-tiba saja Hermione merasa kalau ia terkena mantra Avada Kedavra dadakan dari Voldemort.

**_Granger,_**

**_Ibuku mengundangmu untuk makan malam diMalfoy Manor. Entah untuk membicarakan apa. Tapi yang pasti, aku tak peduli. Tapi, Narcissa terus memaksaku. Bahkan sampai mengawasiku saat aku menulis pesan ini. Dan, aku rasa kau bisa pergi kesini sendiri karena aku tak punya waktu untuk menjemputmu. Datanglah pukul 7 tepat. Berdandanlah yang pantas._**

**_Draco Malfoy._**

Hermione mendengus kesal. Semua kata-kata disurat itu benar-benar ciri seorang Draco Malfoy yang sekarang entah kenapa tulisannya menjadi super jelek. Yang Hermione yakini, Draco sama sekali tidak berniat menulis surat ini.

Dengan tergesa, Hermione menulis surat balasan untuk Draco.

_**Oke, Malfoy. Aku bisa datang sendiri dan aku tidak mengharapkanmu menuemputku. Terima kasih telah mengabariku tentang hal ini. Dan jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Narcissa dan Lucius. Dan oh! Aku pasti akan berdandan melebihi kata 'pantas'mu itu.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

Setelah menaruh surat itu keparuh siburung hantu, Hermione melangkah malas kekamar mandi untuk mandi, mencuci muka, dan melakukan inspeksi pada bulu kaki, tangan dan ketiak berada dalam kondisi 'pantas'nya Draco.

Dengan handuk melilit tubuh, Hermione mengeringkan rambutnya dengan alat munggle yang aneh bernama hairdyer dan membuatnya sedikit berombak. Yang pasti, rambut semaknya itu hilang dan digantikan dengan rambut coklat halus yang sedikit berombak.

Setelah itu, Hermione juga mengoleskan beberapa alat kosmetik munggle dengan tipis. Dia tidak ingin terlihat menor dan berakhir dengan ocehan Draco yang ketus. Ditambah, penampilan Hermione yang terlihat aneh dengan sepatu _**sneakers**_nya itu. "Bagus Mione. Narcissa akan sangat terkesan dengan gadis ber_**sneakers**_ sepertimu yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi calon menantunya. Dan si Malfoy itu pasti akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup karena itu."

Tapi, lebih baik dibandingkan _**heels**_.

* * *

><p>Hermione mengetuk pintu mewah di Malfoy Manor. Sesaat kemuadian, pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy dihadapannya.<p>

"Silahkan masuk, Miss Granger."

Narcissa tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi Hermione. Sementara Hermione kembali mengecup pipi Narcissa dan mengamgguk sopan pada Lucius.

"Terima kasih. Panggil saya Hermione saja." ucap Hermione kikuk.

Narcissa tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, Hermione. Tapi, jangan panggil aku lagi. Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ibu mertuamu, jadi panggil aku _**Mum**_. Sama seperti Draco."

"Eh.. O..oke _**M**_.._**Mum**_." gumam Hermione, gagap.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Hermione." ucap Narcissa sambil menuangkan the dicangkir berukuran mungil. "Dan lebih baik sekarang aku memanggil Draco. Kau tak apa kutinggal berdua dengan Lucius? Scorpius sedang bersiap dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan turun." Hermione mengangguk kalem. "Tak apa, Ms—eh Mum. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Dengan langkah anggun, Narcissa berdiri dari kursinya dan menaikki tangga-tangga berlapiskan emas itu dengan perlahan. Meninggalkannya dengan Lucius yang memandangnya dengan pandangan misterius.

Hermione bergidik ngeri. Apa dia harus bersikap seperti Narcissa nanti kalau sudah menikah dengan si Malfoy itu? Oh demi Merlin dan segala penyihir hebat didunia ini! Hermione adalah salah seorang anggota dari _**Trio Emas Gryffindor**_! Mana bisa dia bersikap sok anggun seperti itu. Hermione sudah biasa berperang, bukannya menjadi bangsawan.

Sambil terus-terusan bergidik, Hermione tidak menyadari kalau Lucius sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Terima kasih, Hermione. Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang kesini. Terlebih lagi mau menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak dan cucu-cucuku. Eh—tak apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu Hermione? Seperti bagaimana Narcissa memanggilmu." ucap Lucius tulus kepada gadis dihadapannya.

Hermione tersentak. Seingatnya, Lucius Malfoy adalah orang yang paling sulit mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Tapi, sekarang dia baru saja mendengar kalau Lucius mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya?! **_Whoa_**! Merlin harus mentraktirnya minum _**butterbear **_selama satu tahun berturut-turut kalau begitu.

"Err.." Hermione tampak bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "T-tentu saja, ! Anda boleh memanggil saya Hermione atau apapun yang anda suka. Dan, terima kasih kembali. Merupakan suatu kehormatan karena menerima undangan kalian untuk makan malam diMalfoy Manor."

"Bibi Hermy!" teriak seseorang dengan nada ceria dihadapannya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan replika sempurna dari calon suaminya nanti, Scorpius Malfoy sedang memeluk kakinya saat ini. "Kau datang! Kukira kau gak akan datang. Soalnya Dad bilang kalau kau gak akan datang gara-gara kau gak punya waktu."

Hermione tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus rambut pirang keperakan milik Scorpius. "Yup! Ini aku." ucap Hermione lega, senyum itu masih terukir diwajah malaikatnya. Keadaan Scorpius tidak lagi separah beberapa minggu yang lalu saat terakhir kali dia datang keManor ini. Dia benar-benar merindukan anak yang lebih sering memanggilnya 'Hermy' itu tanpa embel-embel 'Bibi' atau semacamnya saat Ia sedih. Tapi, saat Scorpius senang, dia akan merubah panggilan itu dengan awalan 'Bibi' dahulu sebelum 'Hermy'. "Kau sudah makan, Scorpie?"

Scorpius menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja air muka Scorpius berubah murung. "Aku enggak lapar, Hermy. Setiap Dad menyodorkanku makanan, aku selalu keingat Mum. Aku rindu Mum saat dia menyuapiku setiap jam 4 diteras yang ada tamannya. Dad gak pernah punya waktu buat menyuapiku seperti Mum."

Menyadari perubahan sikap dari Scorpius itu, Hermione tersenyum sedih. Scorpius tidak sepenuhnya kembali.

"Halo, Granger." sapa Draco tidak ikhlas.

Hermione mendengus kesal, "Halo juga, Malfoy." Nada sinis ditambahkan dalam sapaannya kali itu.

Narcissa tersenyum senang. "Nah, karena kita sudah berkumpul, bagai—"

"—Mum. Masih ada Daphne, ingat? Dia sedang dikamarnya sekarang, mengurus Savy." potong Draco dengan nada datar.

"Oh benar," Narcissa tersenyum malu. "Bisa tolong kau panggilkan dia Draco?"

Draco diam tak beranjak satu langkahpun dari kursinya. Narcissa menghela napas pasrah, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Scorpius yang sedang sibuk memainkan sendok dan garpu peraknya. "Scorpy. Kau mau kan membantu _grandma_? Panggilkan Bibi Daphne bisa? Dia sedang dikamarnya, dengan adikmu. Suruh juga Ia bawa Savy kesini. Bisa kan?"

Scorpius mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, anak itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan untuk menaiki tumpukan tangga besar itu satu per satu.

"Err.. ?" panggil Hermione gugup. Ia tidak memanggil Narcissa dengan panggilan 'Ibu' karena bisa-bisa Draco memberikan _**deathglare **_terbaiknya pada Hermione secara cuma-cuma. Membayangkannya saja, Hermione sudah bergidik ngeri. "Engg.. Apa anda keberatan kalau saya menemani Scorpius untuk pergi kekamar ? Saya tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin memastikan Scorpius tak akan apa-apa."

Draco menoleh tajam kearah Hermione. "Jadi maksudmu Daphne akan menyakiti anakku, begitu Granger?"

"Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku, Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin menemani Scorpius. Tidak lebih." jawab Hermione tidak terima dengan ucapan Draco tadi yang secara tak langsung menyindirnya.

Narcissa meremas bahu Hermione pelan sambil tersenyum terpaksa. "Maafkan Draco, Hermione. Dia menjadi seorang yang tempramental sekarang. Dan kan aku sudah bilang, panggil aku _**Mum**_, Hermione. Sekarang, susullah Scorpius." ucap Narcissa sambil menekankan kata 'Mum' itu.

Hermione mengangguk kaku. "Terima kasih,... _**Mum**_."

Perlahan, Hermione beranjak dan mengangguk sopan kepada dua senior Malfoy yang sedang duduk dihadapannya dan menatap prihatin pada Draco yang disambut dengan tatapan dingin darinya. Hermione menaikki tangga tangga itu satu per satu. Dia tidak boleh berlari, mengingat dimana sekarang Ia berada. Setidaknya, Hermione hanya berusaha untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Draco hanya memutar kedua bolamata abu-abunya malas. "Oh Mum. Tampaknya calon menantumu itu sudah sangat siap sekali menjadi menantumu. Bahkan sebelum kami menikahpun dia sudah berani memanggilmu dengan sebutan _**Mum**_."

"Draco! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau hampir saja membuat kami malu pada Hermione. Dia gadis yang baik, pintar, dan juga cantik. Kau tidak sepantasnya bicara seperti itu tentangnya. Bahkan, dia sudah berbaik hati mau menikahi duda dua anak sepertimu. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padanya, bukan menghinanya!" omel Narcissa.

Wajah Draco mengeras. Dengan kesal, Ia meminum **_Fire Whisky _**nya sampai habis.

* * *

><p>Saat berada dikoridor gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa lentera lilin disetiap sudut, Hermione mencari-cari sosok Scorpius. "Scorpius?" bisik Hermione. Ingat! Dia tidak boleh teriak.<p>

Hermione mencari anak itu disetiap sudut ruangan, tapi, tetap saja Scorpius tidak ada dimanapun. Hermione terus menyelusuri setiap sudut Manor itu dengan teliti. Suara tangisan bayi membuat Hermione hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang, kaget. Hermione yakin, itu pasti suara tangisan Savy dan kalau dia tak salah dengar, Savy berada dikamar yang sama dengan Daphne. Dan pasti juga ada Scorpius disana.

Dengan segera, Hermione berjalan kearah sumber suara itu. Dan seketika itu juga, tubuh Hermione membeku mendengar percakapan antara kedua orang itu. Tangannya mengepal dan bibirnya mengatup rapat. Menandakan kalau dia sedang menahan amarah.

"Scorpius?" panggil Hermione, suaranya hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Kedua orang itu—Scorpius dan si Greengrass—sontak menatapnya kaget, terutama Daphne.

"Bibi!" pekik Scorpius sambil berlari kearah kaki Hermione dan memeluk kaki itu lagi. Ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger? Menguping?" tanya Daphne dengan nada sinis.

Hermione menggeleng kaku. "Tentu tidak, Greengrass. Aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak merubah statusku menjadi seorang 'penguping' murahan yang tidak berguna." bantah Hermione dengan suara tenang yang dibuat-buat. "Aku hanya khawatir pada Scopius. Dan lihatlah sekarang! Kekhawatiranku terbukti."

Diotaknya sekarang hanya satu pertanyaan yang sedang menari-nari diotaknya saat ini; _**apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh si Greengrass itu baru saja lakukan pada Scorpius?!  
><strong>_

Tapi, Hermione menggeleng keras, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pertanyaan itu dari otaknya.

Daphne mendengus. "Kau baru saja membicarakan dirimu ya? Bukannya kaulah si 'penguping murahan yang tidak berguna itu'?" sindirnya. "Ohh... Insting seorang calon 'ibu tiri'mu ternyata sudah mulai bekerja ya? Tak kusangka ternyata kau sangat berambisi untuk menggantikan posisi adikku secepat ini. Kukira kau sahabatnya. Tak kusangkajuga, tipe Draco masih sama, suka mengencani para _**jalang**_tak tahu malu." lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan nada sinis khas seorang Daphne Greengrass yang tingkat level menyebalkannya tak berbeda jauh dari si _**ferret**_-pirang-Malfoy.

"Tutut mulutmu, Greengrass." Hermione mengenggam tangan Scorpius dan mulai menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, mencoba menahan emosinya yang bisa keluar kapan saja. "Narcissa menyuruhmu turun. Dan dia juga menyuruhmu membawa Savannah untuk ikut makan malam."

"Makan malam dengan calon keluarga yang baru ya? Manis sekali kalian." cibir Daphne. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ikut dalam makan malam indah kalian. Kalau mau, kau boleh bawa Savy dan Scorpius turun kebawah. Dan jangan berani berpikir untuk mencuci otak keponakan-keponakanku."

Hermione mendengus, "Tapi—"

"—Kau tuli ya? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau. Sana pergi. Dasar _**darah-lu**_**_mpur_**." potong Daphne sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya, _**darah-lumpur**._

Sudah lama Hermione tidak mendengar para _**darah-murni**_ memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi semenjak Harry Potter, _**the-boy-who-lived**_berhasil mengalahkan si _**botak-**__**hidung-masu****k**_, Voldemort ditahun keenam mereka. Semua kalangan penyihir menganggapnya dan kedua sahabatnya itu sebagai _**pahlawa****n**_.

Hermione menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana Savannah? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertengkar denganmu disini."

Setelah menyerahkan Savy kegendongan Hermione, Daphne langsung masuk kamarnya lagi dan mengunci dirinya. Setelah itu, terdengar suara bantingan barang didalam sana. Hal itu sempat membuat Scorpius terkejut dan Savy terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tapi, jangan panggil dia _**Ms-Know-It-All**_kalau dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti itu.

"Aku gak pernah suka Daphne." gerutu Scorpius diperjalanan mereka saat menyelusuri koridor yang sangat panjang itu. "Dia selalu memarahiku dan memaksaku melakukan apa yang dia mau."

Langkah Hermione terhenti. Dia membungkuk dengan Savy yang masih ada digendongannya. "Apa yang terjadi tadi, Score?"

Scorpius berdik ngeri. "Aku gak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah kaca kecil punya Daphne dan kaca itu pecah. Dia langsung memarahiku dan bilang kalau sebenarnya Dad membenciku gara-gara aku dan Savy yang ngebuat Mum pergi. Gara-gara aku dan Savy nakal, Mum meninggalkan kami. Apa itu benar, Herm?"

Hermione terkejut. Dia geram hingga keujung kuku jari-jari kakinya. Keterlaluan sekali si Greengrass itu!

"Dengar baik-baik Scorp," Hermione mengelus kepala Scorpius sayang, "Itu tidak benar. Yang dikatakan oleh Daphne itu tidak ada satupun yang benar." Hermione berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas. Mencoba menyamarkan suaranya yang bergetar. "Dadmu tidak benci padamu. Tidak juga dengan Savy. Mummu pergi bukan karena marah padamu. Mum hanya sudah dipanggil Tuhan untuk menghadiri sebuh acara yang diadakan Tuhan. Dan seharusnya kau bangga dong! Mummu itu pergi karena akan menjadi tamu istimewa-Nya. Dia pergi bukan karena marah padamu ataupun pada Savy. Oke?"

Scorpius menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuat anak itu semakin terlihat menawan walaupun raut kesedihan masih bertengger diwajahnya. "Jadi... Dad gak benci padaku atau pada Savy gara-gara Mum pergi?"

Hermione menggeleng mantap sambil tersenyum simpul. "Sama sekali tidak." jawab Hermione dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Sekarang, kita turun ya. Kau lapar kan?"

Scorpius mengangguk lemah. "Oke."

"Bagus." Hermione mengacak pelan rambut Scorpius yang tidak diberi _**gel rambut **_seperti para 'Malfoy' kebanyakan. Dengan perlahan, Hermione berdiri. Dia tidak mau bayi berumur beberapa bulan itu terganggu dari satupun gerakannya yang salah. Ini bukanlah kali pertamanya dia menggendong bayi. Tapi, kecerobohan akhir-akhirn ini sering mengikutinya. Jadi, lebih baik dia bermain aman. Bisa saja punggung Savy akan patah saat Hermione bergerak sedikit. Dan saat itulah nama Hermione Granger hanya akan menjadi sebuah nama karena Draco pasti akan langsung membunuhnya dengan mantra _**Avada Kedavra **_tanpa berpikir panjang. Dengan hanya membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat Hermione bergidik ngeri.

Lalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan menuju ruang makan super besar milik keluarga Malfoy itu.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengarlah gerutuan tak berujung milik Draco Malfoy. "Kalian kemana saja? Kalian bisa membuatku jamuran disini tahu! Dan mana Daphne? Kenapa hanya ada kalian bertiga disini? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak bilang padanya ya, Granger? Sudah kutebak! Membiarkannya untuk membantu kita adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar. "

"Sudah cukup menggerutunya eh, Malfoy? Apa masih ada kelanjutannya lagi?" tanya Hermione dengan nada tenang.

Draco hanya diam sambil memasang wajah kaku.

Hermione menghela napas kesal, " tidak bisa ikut dalam acara makan malam ini. Dia sedang tidak enak badan dan dia mau beristirahat. Jadi, aku hanya membawa Scorpius dan Savy kesini."

"Ah begitu. Kalau begitu, kita sudah bisa memulai acara ini." Lucius kali ini angkat bicara. Dia sedang tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran putra dan calon menantunya itu.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hanya ada suara denting-dentingan antara pertemuan garpu, sendok, dan piring yang menggema. Kadang Scorpius yang tak sengaja membuat ulah sehingga Draco harus mengingatkan beberapa peraturan 'Malfoy'nya itu secara berkala. Dan sesekali, Savy menangis sehingga mau tidak mau, Hermione juga ikut turun tangan.

Hermione dan Draco tak memperhatikan kedua senior itu lantaran sibuk mengurusi kedua Malfoy junior. Melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka tersebut, Narcissa dan Lucius hanya menoleh satu sama lain dan mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Tampaknya, makan malam kali ini berhasil untuk membuat Hermione dan Draco bisa bekerja sama untuk membantu satu sama lain dalam mengurus Scorpius dan Savy yang akan menjadi kedua anak mereka nantinya. Benar-benar tak terduga, tapi itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Draco dan Hermione untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dan duduk berdampingan sambil tidak melemparkan kutukan kematian kepada satu sama lain.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara pekikan Hermione. Savy menarik rambut Hermione keras-keras sambil tertawa-tawa senang. Draco mencoba membantu Hermione melepaskan tangan bayinya itu dari rambutnya yang awalnya halus kembali menjadi rambut semaknya saat awal gadis itu memasukki Hogwarts.

"_**Relashio***_!" ucap Draco.

Sesaat kemudian, tangan mungil Savy terlepas dari rambut Hermione karena mantra yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Draco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Relashio : Mantra untuk memaksa seseorang atau objek lain untuk melepaskan genggamannya pada objek lain; dan juga untuk menahan suatu objek dengan kekuatan objek lain.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oke, gue tau ini gaje. Gak nyambung. Dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Pokoknya, scene DraMione-nya kurang kan ya? Hahaha. Nah disini, Scorpius masih belum ngerti apa yang diomongin sama Daphne. Intinya, dia masih gak tau kalo sebenernya si Hermione itu bakal jadi ibu tirinya.<br>**_

_**Gue janji deh, chapter berikutnya yaitu chapter 5 bakal lebih panjang dan juga itu chapter bakal dilebihin lagi scene DraMionenya. Nah, untuk bocoran aja, antara chapter 8/9 DraMione bakal nikah. Tapi gue belom tau juga, mungkin nanti bakalan dichapter 8, tapi bisa juga dichapter 9. Pokoknya, dari chapter 10 sampe keatasnya, DraMione bakalan udah nikah dan dari situlah kehidupan pernikahan DraMione dan segala permasalahan yang terjadi bakal ada disana. Dan... Udahan ah, nanti malah ketauan semua hihihihi **_

_**And last, jangan lupa kasih review ya. Fav+follow juga ya ;) **_


End file.
